Children of the War
by Liebling
Summary: “All he ever loved was you...all he ever wanted was you, there was no one else for Potter!” Slight (remus&lily) All dialogue.


_Are you alive?_

_Amigone_

_(Miracles gone wrong)_

_Is it too late to call and tell you to be strong?_

_Are you alive?_

_Amigone_

_(Miracles gone wrong)_

_Was the poison in our blood there all along?_

_Amigone          _

_'Amigone' sung by the Goo Goo Dolls_

**Authors Notice:** It's all dialogue. I dunno if anyone caught the Remus/Lily hints because of that small fact. But anyway, I just wanted to a kinda _drama-y_ piece.   ;)  Enjoy.  By the way, if it confuses you then Lily talks first, then Remus, then Lily, then Remus again, ect. So you SHOULD always be able to tell who's talking. See? And if you don't- Sorry!  By the way, I think of them both as about nineteen or so.  

So paint a picture in your head and move onwards.

*

---

_An affair to remember._

_A marriage to be crushed._

_A group of friends to be separated forever._

_A group of children._

**_Who really weren't children anymore._**

"He didn't..."

"...break my heart? No, _of course_ not Lupin. He's a good guy. The bloody man that each and every one of you--wanted me to be with. Forever and ever. He's a bloody...a bloody..."

"Evans!  Calm down!"  

"If I was--If I was with you--you wouldn't treat me like that, would you Lupin?"

"Of course not...of course not..."

"Everything I've waited for him...him, this life we have together, the child we shall have soon, and it's all going! It's all leaving._ I'm gonna die. **Oh God, Lupin...**_**"**

"It's the war."  Simply, putting a finger to her lips. "It's the war. Hush, let me mend your elbow--it's bleeding." 

"Hush up!  You think the worst of my concerns is the elbow?  My heart is breaking and you're thinking about my elbow."

"He loves you."

"That's a good excuse to do bad things, A very very good excuse."

"Why are you here?"

"At your flat? There's nowhere else for me, I'm spending the night.  It's so ugly now, Lupin. Where was what we had?"

"You'll find it," unconcerned, "things like that _always _come back."

"He's always out!  To the Three Broomsticks, always did have a thing for that Brazilian girl...the one with golden shoes--"

"It's not about _Maria_!"

"Maria--now she has a name?" 

"She always had a name."

"Is it about the Brazilian girl?"

"Call her Maria."

"Is he in love with her?"

No answer.

"That's lovely, an affair as I'm carrying our child.  Splendid.  I'll kill him."

"You'll still love him, maybe."

"You don't love people for things like that."

"You don't even know the facts."

"I don't have to know the facts, I know his heart, _that's enough."_

"He's my best friend!"

"And...he's mine too, Lupin."

_"You'll love him again."_

"How are you certain? Because you have faith? Since when did _you_ get faith?"

_"Since I found something that didn't go away."_

"And you thought it couldn't go away...you really thought that!"

"Why are you being so cruel about this?"

"Why wouldn't I be? Maria's a pretty name. Was she pretty?"

"Not like you--"

"But was she pretty?"

"Yes...she was good-looking."

"Great.  She probably looks like a model huh? Long legs..."

"Oh whatever, Evans!  You weren't _just_ good enough for him, he loved you, he loved how you looked...your hair...your eyes..."

"Don't flatter me."

"All he ever loved was you...all he ever wanted was you, there was no one else for Potter!"

"And I thought there was no one else for me!"

"You weren't wrong."

"Yes, I think I was."

"Oh Lily--don't go like that--don't say it was nothing, like it was a bloody fling."

"My baby--this, my baby, his son, my baby girl, _mummy's angel_...will not be brought up in a world where his--or her Father has numerous little 'girlfriends' and goes out to drink! It's just not happening!"

"He'd love a little girl."

"I want to--"

"Are you saying you're going to divorce him?"

"I'm not ruling it out."

"But you're in love with him."

"Maybe.  Too _risky_. Much too risky."

"You have a child with him."

"No, _I _have a child."

"Voldemort...much too dangerous out on your own."

"Sirius will take me in."

"He's James's best man. He..."

"Get over yourself."

"I'll...you can sleep on the pull-out couch."

"Yeah. That'd be nice."

"Yeah...you tired?"

"Yeah."

"Wanna sleep?"

"Okay."

"I'll get you some tea."

"Vodka."

"Not good for the baby. Tea."

"With a shot of vodka."

"You've got it...sit here, on the couch, I'll get a blanket."

"I'm just tired, Lupin."

"I know, I know, sweetheart."

"I loved him..."

"Yeah."

"You're a good friend."

"Takes one to know one, Lily, girl."

"And it'll be okay...maybe..."

"Yeah."

**_"It's the war."_**

=


End file.
